crimsonearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Web's Rifle
Web carries the Winchester Model 70 in chapters One through Three. The rifle is fired in the first chapter and the third, when Web and Nord are ambushed by The Gauntlet. Critical Response In Crimson Earth: The Gauntlet, Web is ambushed by The Gauntlet, a partisan faction that ultimately kills both Web and his counterpart, Nord. Earlier in the chapter the Model 70 is noted to have not been cleaned for some time: "He hadn’t cleaned the damn thing in weeks. He’d used it a few times when out on patrol, shooting birds and those two brats who had cut a hole in the fence." Interestingly, the Winchester Model 70 is a bolt action sporting rifle, but in Chapter Three when Web is shooting back at the partisans who ambushed him, he was, "...spraying the area with bullets as he dashed for cover." The Winchester Model 70 is not a machine gun, nor capable of "spraying bullets". The author of the chapter addressed this in an online meeting on Google+, saying: "That was a trip-up, without a doubt. At the time I was considering him having an AR-15 or something of that sort, but it didn't seem to match up all too well with that character. I can see Nord having an automatic moreso than Web. I eventually rested on the hunting rifle feel after watching a few of The Walking Dead episodes where Dale wields a hunting rifle, which at the time I surmised to be the Model 70. It's definitely something I messed up on, but I don't see the point of editing that out now that the readers and followers see Web with a hunting rifle. I won't be changing that." Winchester Model 70 Notes & Specs The Winchester Model 70 is a bolt action sporting rifle. It has an iconic place in American sporting culture and has been held in high regard by shooters since it was introduced in 1936, earning the moniker "The Rifleman's Rifle". The action has some design similarities to Mauser designs and it is a development of the earlier Winchester Model 54. The Model 70 was originally manufactured by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company between 1936 and 1980. From the early 1980s until 2006, Winchester rifles were manufactured by U.S. Repeating Arms under an agreement with Olin Corporation, allowing USRA to use the Winchester name and logo. Model 70s were built in New Haven, Connecticut, from 1936 to 2006, when production ceased. In the fall of 2007, announcements were made that Model 70 production would resume, and, as of 2008, new Winchester Model 70 rifles are now being made by Fabrique Nationale in Columbia, SC. Type Rifle Place of origin United States Manufacturer Winchester Repeating Arms Company, U.S. Repeating Arms, Fabrique Nationale de Herstal Produced 1936–1963 (Pre ’64) 1964–2006 (Push feed/Classic) 2008– Specifications: Weight 6–8 lbs Barrel length 22, 24 or 26 inch Action bolt action Feed system internal spring fed well with floorplate 3 round capacity (magnum calibers) 4 round capacity (large calibers) 5 round capacity (standard calibers) Sights Iron front open adjustable iron rear tapped for scope mounts Category:Weapons & Implements